


Welcome to Cupid's Cafe

by zimzaladin



Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:15:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27329419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zimzaladin/pseuds/zimzaladin
Summary: ㅡwherein Eros decides to retire from Mt. Olympus to settle down on Earth. However, he can't seem to leave the past behind when he finds a cafe named after him, owned by individuals who remind him of his old life.
Kudos: 3





	Welcome to Cupid's Cafe

Everyone thought Eros and Psyche ended up together. But, that's what Aphrodite wants you to believe.

The truth is Venus never lifted Psyche's curse, leaving her doomed to roam the Underworld forever.

Heartbroken, Eros decides to retire his post at Olympus, and settle in Earth. He figures, if mortals could learn how to cope after such thing, then maybe he should learn a thing or two from them.

In the quiet of the night, he leaves his wings and walks down to land. There's no point in keeping them–he wouldn't be able to use them, anyway. The mortals aren't ready for that anyway. He keeps his bows, though. They might come in handy one of these days. 

He walks as far as he could from Olympus. He will start anew at a place on Earth where nobody knows who he is.

Eros immediately realizes that Earth is nothing like Olympus. There are no harps playing in the background, no fruit growing in every corner. There are a lot of mortals than he expected. He finally wishes he kept his wings.

Dumbfounded, he continues to walk until he finds a cozy structure with a HELP WANTED sign in front. A bulb lights inside him. That is what he's good at. He is great at providing help.

Eros walks in. The people inside don't pay him much attention–far different from what he is used to at Olympus, which is a good sign, he thinks.

A woman at the counter greets him with the coldest greeting he has ever seen. Her eyes droop down as she asks him his order. He takes a look at her nametag. Heidi.

He is about to speak when a shout from the room behind the counter startled the living hell out of him. He sneaks a peek at what's happening, so did the woman at the counter. But she just rolls her eyes and goes back to him, placing a hand on her chin. Her eyes continue to droop and the sides of her lips start to frown.

"What do you want?" she asks in a deadpan tone before staring at him.

"I'm here to help," he tells her, hands in his back.

She heaves a deep sigh. "Fine," she huffs before screaming at the top of her lungs. "Zen! An applicant!"

A petite woman stomps her way out of the small room behind. "Will you stop screaming? You're disturbing our customers!" she hisses at Heidi.

"What customers? Will you look at the place? There are no humans in here!" Another woman springs out of the room with her hands on her waist. She has tiny spurts of what seems like cupcake batter on her face. 

"Whatever," Heidi mutters before turning back to the counter. Her hand is back on her chin as she leans her whole weight into the bar.

"Shut up, Playa," the petite woman says before looking at him. "So, you're applying? Do you know how to make coffee?" she asks him.

Eros scratches his head. "I can learn."

"How about baking? Can you bake anything?" 

"I can also study that. I'm a quick learner," he tells them. He hears the angry woman scoff at his answers.

"Do you know how to do anything?" the petite woman asks.

"I know how to help," he mutters.

"But, what kind of help can you provide?" 

"Anything you need."

The angry woman goes between them, and looks at him with the deadliest stare he has ever seen. "Look, Mister, if you're here to fuck with us, then we're not having it!"

"Gee, Playa, language," Heidi says in a monotone.

"I swear I can help! And I don't need much. Just a place to stay would be fine." His statement makes their eyes sparkle. They cautiously meet eyes with each other, as if the contact is enough for a conversation.

"Fine, you're hired. You start today," the petite woman says. "I'm Zen. This is Playa and that is Heidi. Welcome to Cupid's Cafe."


End file.
